waysidefandomcom-20200213-history
The Final Stretch
"The Final Stretch" is the twentieth episode of season two of Wayside and the forty-fourth overall. Its sister episode is "Upside Down John". It is the final episode of the show, and the current end of the Wayside School franchise. Characters Main characters *Principal Kidswatter *Myron *Dana *Maurecia *Todd Minor characters *Stephen Plot Principal Kidswatter's rubber band ball has gone missing and he asks Stephen, Maurecia, Todd, Dana, Myron and a cow who took it. A crying Stephen blames Myron, Myron blames Dana, Dana blames Maurecia, Maurecia blames Todd, Todd blames no one, and the cow blames Kidswatter. Transcript [Todd, Maurecia, Dana and Myron sitting outside the principal's office, scared] Stephen: [Walking out of the principal's office, crying] You're next, Myron! Todd: Hey! Where's Myron? Myron: [Bumps Todd, Maurecia and Dana] Todd: Hey! Todd, Maurecia and Dana: Myron! Principal Kidswatter: [Opens door] Next! Myron: Hey! No fair! Principal Kidswatter: [Takes Myron into the office] Which one of you watchamacallits did this? Myron: Did what, Mr. Kidswatter? Principal Kidswatter: [Points the desk] This! Myron: [Points the wrong way] This? Principal Kidswatter: [Points closer] No, this! Myron: [Points the wrong way] This? Principal Kidswatter: No, this! Myron: Oh, this! But it looks empty! Principal Kidswatter: Exactly! Do you know what's supposed to be on my empty desk? Myron: No. Principal Kidswatter: [Shows a picture of his rubber band ball to Myron] This! My rubber band ball! [Talks to the picture] Oh, my sweet lastic orb. Your bands may be rubber, but your heart is all gold. Myron: [Blinks twice] Principal Kidswatter: I worked six months on this one. I was supposed to show it at the great principal's meeting tonight. [Day-dreams] Principals: [Chanting Kidswatter's name then clapping hands] Unnamed principal: Kidsie, you're the greatest principal ever! Principal Kidswatter: I know. [Stops day-dreaming] But without that ball, I'll just have to talk about education a-a-and school stuff. I'm ruined as a principal, ruined, RUINED!!!! [Faints] Myron: Oh! [Helps Kidswatter up] I can't let that happen to you, Mr. K! I confess: I was in your office! Principal Kidswatter: Hmmmm... [Stares at Myron] Myron: But it wasn't my fault, let me explain! [Explains] Unnamed girls: [Looking at the Prez photo of Myron] Unnamed purple-haired girl: [Gasps] It's Myron! Oh my goodness! Myron: [Walking through the hallway] Unnamed turtle-neck boy: Hey! It's Myron! [Gives him a towel] Unnamed braces boy: [Feeds Myron a drink] Unnamed plum-haired kindergartener: Can you sign my stuffie? Myron: Why? Certainly. [Signs kindergartener's stuffie, continues walking and accidently steps on Kidswatter's hand] Oh! Hi Mr. K! Principal Kidswatter: Help me! Help me! I need a great and important man to guard my rubber ball while I'm gone! Myron: You can count on me, Mr. K. Principal Kidswatter: What can I do without you, Myron? Myron: Sometimes I wonder. [Walks away to the office] Myron: [Guards the ball] You're safe now, sweet-a-lastic uh...round thing. Dana: Hey Myron, bet you can't pull rubber bands off that ball. Myron: Never! I have sworn a secret owes to protect it! Dana: Come on! It won't miss a lil' o' rubber band or two. Myron: N-N-N-NO!! Dana: Well, if you're too scared I'll just have to do it myself! [Takes the ball and pulls a rubber band] Myron: NOOOO!!!! [Jumps to Dana] Dana: [Pulls the rubber band off] Cool! [Ball starts shaking] Dana: You can't splat now! [Runs away] Myron: [Throws the ball to the ceiling as it explodes, destroying the office, tries to survive and takes his helmet off] Huh? [Gets hit by a rubber band and uses the mic] I have, but one regret [Coughing] Cannot take more for you, bye, dear, sweet Wayside. [Dies] Myron: So that's basically how it happened. Principal Kidswatter: So, it's all the girl's fault, is it? Myron: Well, technically I was dying heroically when the ball exploded, I didn't really see anything and yes, Dana did it. Principal Kidswatter: [Puts Myron back to the waiting room] Myron: [Points to Dana] Ohhh! You are so busted! Principal Kidswatter: Next! [Robot lifts Dana to the office] Dana: Oh no, Mr. Kidswatter. That's not how it happened at all. See? I was walking down the hallway. [Explains] Dana: [Fixes everything in the hallway] Ah... Myron: Oh please, Oh please, Oh please, Oh please! Let me watch your rubber band ball! Oh please, Oh please! Principal Kidswatter: Sure, go ahead, Mitchell. [Gives Myron the rubber band ball] Myron: Yippee! And it's Myron! Principal Kidswatter: Whatever! Myron: Wow! [Runs to the office] Dana: Hmmm... Myron: [Tries to eat the rubber band ball] Dana: Myron! The rules say you weren't supposed to touch it! Myron: Touch what? Dana: [Takes the ball] Myron: Hey! Dana: This! I've got to file this away for its own protection. Myron: But I'm playing with it! No! [Jumps to Dana and starts crying like a baby on the mic] Dana: Hmmm...Can I file this in ABC for in R for round or R for rubber band? Maybe R for rubber ball? I know! I'll file it for round rubber band rubber ball! Hmmm...Let's see A, B, C, D, E, F- Maurecia: WHEELS EXTREME! [Skates to the office, jumps over the drawer then another drawer hits her, hits the shelf causing the trophy to fly to the ball, destryoing the office] Dana: Maurecia! Principal Kidswatter: So, it's the skating girl's fault, is it? Dana: Yes, I'm completely certain it's Maurecia's fault [Robot switches Dana and Maurecia] Maurecia: My fault?? Oh, N-n-n-no! See? This is what REALLY happened. [Explains] Maurecia: [Skates around Wayside] Myron: Help! That way! The extreme skate action with the amazing extreme help! Maurecia: Extreme help is on the way! [Skates to the office] Todd: [Pulls of petals from a flower] She loves me, she loves me not, she loves m- [Maurecia passes by and Todd pulls the last petal off] She loves me! Maurecia: I must take Myron! Myron: [Cries on the microphone] Maurecia: [Skates to the office, jumps over the drawer then another drawer hits her and hits the shelf.] Todd: [Sees Maurecia under the shelf] Maurecia! [Takes off the shelf] Maurecia: Can't...Move! Todd: I can't barely watch to suffer you so! I will avenge you! [Turns mad and destroys the office] NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Principal Kidswatter: So, it's his fault? Is it? Maurecia: Todd was so overcome with emotions seeing me hurt, he was nuts! That's what happens when boys fall in love! [Robot puts Maurecia back to the waiting room] Principal Kidswatter: Next! [Todd's chair goes into the office] Todd: What? I didn't trash this place! I was fixing it up. You see? I was at the bonus round of Pickle 'n The Punch-out. Maurecia: [Passes by] Todd: Way to go, Maurecia! You just blew my power-up! Maurecia: Myron! Dana: P, Q, R! [Office gets destroyed in the background] Todd: Oh, brother. Maurecia: La la la la la Todd: Maurecia? What are you doing? [Lifts the shelf] C'mon, we've gotta straighten this place up before Mr. K gets back. Maurecia: That's the best idea I've ever heard! [Todd, Maurecia, Myron and Dana fixes the place up] Myron, Maurecia, Todd and Dana: We did it! Yay! Todd: [Hears the principal coming] He's coming! Out the window! [Maurecia, Dana, Myron and Todd gets out of the window] Todd: Your office was perfect when I left, so I have no idea how this happened. Principal Kidswatter: What about this? [Shows Todd the picture of the rubber band ball] Todd: A rubber band ball? You're kidding me, right? Principal Kidswatter: [Growls] goes back to the waiting room Principal Kidswatter: I have already interrogated all the watchamacallits. It just doesn't make sense. Cow: Moo! Principal Kidswatter: Hey Cow! Get in here! Cow: Moo? Principal Kidswatter: Yes, you! You heard me! Cow: [Gets into the office] Moo, moo, moo, moo, moo, moo, moo, moo, moo, moo, moo. [Explains] Myron: [Plays with the rubber band ball] Dana: Myron! The rules say you're not supposed to touch it! Myron: Touch what? Dana: This! I've got to file this ball away for its own protection. Myron: But I'm playing with it! NO!! [Jumps to Dana, misses and cries on the microphone] Dana: Let's see, A, B, C, D, E, F. Myron: Help! Someone! Maurecia: Myron? [Skates to the office, jumps over the drawer then another drawer hits her, hits the shelf ''causing the trophy to fly to the ball, destryoing the office'']' Cow: Moo, moo, moo, moo, moo, moo. Principal Kidswatter: Right, continue, go on. Cow: Moo, moo, moo, moo, moo, moo. [''Explains] [Todd, Maurecia, Myron and Dana fixes the office] Myron: Uh-oh! Todd: He's coming! Out the window! [Maurecia, Dana, Myron and Todd jumps out of the window] Principal Kidswatter: [Walks into the office] Hey there, little guy. Guess what I got for you. New clothes! [Tries to put the extra rubber band on the ball as the ball destroy the place again and bounces out of the window] Cow: Moo? Principal Kidswatter:' '''My rubber ball! Who did this? Principal Kidswatter: I did this? Cow: Moo! Principal Kidswatter: Oh! Uh-heh! Okay cow, that's all. Thanks for stopping by. [''Laughs and and the cow walks away] Todd: How can you guys blame me for everything? Dana: I didn't blame you, I blamed Maurecia. Maurecia: What? No fair! It's all Myron's fault! Myron: Oh no! I gave my life to school! Well, sorta. [Maurecia, Dana, Todd and Myron starts arguing] Principal Kidswatter: After a ??? investigation, it appears you're all...guilty. Maurecia, Dana, Todd and Myron: What? Principal Kidswatter: Mm-hm. Since I'm a kind and generous principal, I'm willing to forgive you. Todd: It's all Mr. K's fault. [Maurecia, Dana, Myron and Todd starts laughing] Principal Kidswatter: What? No, I didn't say that! Dana: Don't worry Mr. K, you all make mistakes. Principal Kidswatter: No, really! I-i-it was you guys. [Maurecia, Dana, Myron and Todd walks away] Principal Kidswatter: No, I didn't mean you guys, I meant you guys. I mean Ugh...The principals won't forgive me if I don't show them at least something. Myron: [Gives Principal Kidswatter a small rubber band ball] Here, Mr. K. I made this for you while we were waiting outside your office to be punished for the thing we didn't do. Principal Kidswatter: For me? Oh, thank you my friend. Myron: Really? Principal Kidswatter: Yeah really! Now, go! Shoo-shoo! Before you cause any more trouble around here. [Sighs] What ever are we gonna do with them? Now, let's go inside and wait for the principal's meeting. Hehehe! [Goes into the office] Trivia *It is commonly thought to be the last episode of "Wayside", but more evidence points to "The Note" being the actual finale. However, this was the last episode to air. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes